


Black and Blue

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: 2D has a moment of reflection. Why does he love Murdoc so much?He gets his answerThis talks about domestic violence. If this triggers you then please don't read.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone domestic violence in any form. When 2D says that it's okay in the fic, he is defending murdoc but that's not my opinion.

2D had always believed in love. And he knew that love could take many forms. Love could be surprising, cruel or merciful. It could treat you right or it could leave you in a pit of despair. You sometimes had to take a little risk every now and then. 2D had been in love before. When he was 5, and still had both of his eyes, a girl at school had presented him with a flower and a shy smile. 2D had never seen the girl again but, for that entire lunch period, he was the luckiest man alive. Then came Paula. She had looked into his empty eye sockets and told him that they had something special. That they were destined to be together and fit perfectly like the strings on her guitar. Barely into his 20's, 2D was hooked. Paula was amazing. They would be together forever and they would get married and be happy and...

See that's where love trips you up while you're walking down the street. That's when it pulls the chair away just as you're going to sit down. Paula had meant something to him but he hadn't meant much to her. 2D had never hated someone like he hated Murdoc. 

 

Then love unveiled it's final surprise. 

 

Murdoc wasn't a romantic man. He wasn't sensitive or compassionate. He was rarely gentle and the bruises on 2D's skin painted a toxic picture. Love was confusing. 2D was certain of this. You weren't supposed to fall in love with the violent Satanist who fucked the love of your life in a grimy toilet. Yet it happened. 2D was pretty sure that he was just a punching bag whom Murdoc occasionally used to relieve some sexual tension. But the feelings were there on his side. Why? Ask anyone but 2D.

 

Maybe he remembered the time when he awoke, after falling asleep on the couch, with a blanket draped over him. Him and Murdoc had been the only ones at HQ that night. Maybe he remembered when, while taking a bath, Murdoc joned him and let the younger man rest comfortably against his chest. Maybe he remembered the time when he had been cleaning the blood from his face. When Murdoc had come in, stopped stock still, then apologised softly as he tenderly cleaned his boyfriend's face.  
That last one was a bad example. 2D shook his head slightly. A walk, he decided, was needed. 

 

It was relatively warm and 2D was pleased to discover that he didn't need a jacket. He walked slowly. Well, he could, he wasn't in any hurry. Plus he needed a bit of time to himself. 

People had been telling him to run for his goddamn life. Said that he was crazy for staying. Why was he allowing someone to abuse him? 2D found that he didn't like that word. From his perspective, he wasn't being abused. Murdoc was a tricky guy. He'd been through some shit. Shit takes it's toll on you. No one's fault. The blue haired singer believed that love would never have placed him in danger. Sounds stupid to some. But that's what he believed. He was with Murdoc for a reason. And that reason wasn't to be abused. People deal with things in different ways. Murdoc sometimes uses his fists instead of his words. And that's okay. 2D understood. He was the only person who understood. And Murdoc was grateful for it. He loved him for it. 2D knew this. Because the older man sometimes talks in his sleep. 

2D knows that he deserves better. But he doesn't want better. He wants love. In whatever form that takes.


End file.
